memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Winona Kirk (alternate reality)
Removed I've removed the following speculation: "She may have a brother, since James T. Kirk said he was staying at his uncle's farm in . It was never made clear which of his parents had a sibling, though, or if he was just using the term for a long-time family friend." --Defiant (talk) 20:55, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :I'm putting it back, as it's not speculation, it's making a note that an uncle was mentioned. - (on an unsecure connection) 04:20, August 5, 2017 (UTC) That would indeed be permissible, but it's quite a different thing from what's actually stated here. The term "may have" is speculatory. The phrase "it was never made clear" is listing an unknown, which we don't do. But it's fine; I'll clean up your error. --Defiant (talk) 08:56, August 5, 2017 (UTC) The only problem now is that the relevancy of the note is rendered unclear, as Winona's connection to Kirk's uncle is entirely speculatory, and without that speculative link being mentioned, there's no point in the note being here, which is why I removed it in the first place. But at least it gets rid of the speculation. --Defiant (talk) 09:02, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Personally, I probably would have recommended a Kirk family page instead and displayed the info about the uncle there, but since you've insisted on including it in these pages (despite Winona and George being linked to the uncle only tenuously), I've dealt with that as best I can. --Defiant (talk) 09:15, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, everything you said makes sense from the shorthand that has been used for years to deal with actual problems, which this is not, because it is completely allowed. Bad policing by admins has left you with some unfortunate wrong ideas, the least of which is that your "tone" is allowed. That said, "clean up" after me again, and you're edit warring, which to be clear, you already are, and will be dealt with. : like this is explicitly allowed, since there are really only three realistic options, as opposed to the speculation" we don't want, which is open ended. An uncle can only be what is stated, a brother to one of your parents or a close family friend, and we are suppose to make omissions explicit, which is why it flat out says we don't know which parent, if any, has a brother. It's not mentioned in-universe because we don't know, but it is included in the background because articles should be useful for readers, and the fact that there is an uncle is potentially relevant to the subject of Winona and George Kirk, regardless of the timeline. - 21:51, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for explaining. It certainly wasn't my intention to use inappropriate "tone" or to inadvertently defy MA's policies and guidelines, so I apologize for that. Re: tone, I guess being an admin makes all the difference, as that clearly enables you to swear in the edit summaries, make threats to users who aren't really being all that unreasonable, etc., without any action being taken by any other admins! That's fine; I understand the difference. --Defiant (talk) 11:02, August 7, 2017 (UTC)